Lullaby for a stormy night
by bellaandedwardaddict
Summary: Songfic. Through the long grass Bellatrix watches her niece as she leaves the Weasley's house one night. Based on the song 'Lullaby for a stormy night' by Vienna Teng


**Hey. Here's a new story for Harry Potter. I hope you like it. Please review. All characters belong to J.**

**Little child, be not afraid  
>the rain pounds harsh against the glass<br>Like an unwanted stranger  
>There is no danger<br>I am here tonight**

I looked through the long grass towards my niece. She was standing at the front door of the Blood traitor Weasley's house. Standing beside her was her werewolf husband.

"Dinner was delicious Molly thank you" I heard her say. It had been so long since I heard her voice. I loved my niece so much. I love Andromeda as well. If she hadn't of married the mud blood the three of us could be together with Cissa and Draco. The women smiled at her then hugged her. I scoffed with disgust.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" the women asked her. My niece shook her head, which currently had blonde hair. She seemed to be glowing.

"We're seeing mum and dad" she answered. My heart broke. It had been years since I'd seen Andy. I heard my husband behind me. He took my hand and nodded towards our niece.

**Little child  
>be not afraid<br>though thunder explodes  
>and lightning flash<br>Illuminates your tearstained face  
>I am here tonight<br>**

"Is that her Bella?" he asked. I nodded still staring at her. Just then two cracks sounded in front of us. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody walked hurriedly towards the four of them.

"Your security wards went off" Moody said urgently. The four at the door pulled out their wands looking around. It was now or never. I emerged from the grass, my husband following beside me, with my wand raised. The six of them turned their wands towards us.

**And someday you'll know  
>that nature is so<br>this same rain that draws you near me  
>falls on rivers and land<br>And forests and sand  
>Makes the beautiful world that you see<br>in the morning **

"Nymphadora" I said lovingly. I started walking towards her. The werewolf was about to stand in front of her; I couldn't have that.

"Protego" I exclaimed pointing my wand towards the five people behind her. A shield appeared separating me and Nymphadora from the rest of them.

"Dora" the wolf cried trying to bash against the shield. The two aurors tried casting spells at the shield but it would not budge. I ignored them all. I couldn't take my eyes of the women in front of me. She was nine years old when I last saw her.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly. I ignored the sharp pain in my heart. I moved closer to her. She was close enough to touch. Tears appeared in her eyes. She was scared.

"I won't hurt you" I told her. She still looked scared.

"What do you want?" she asked again. I saw her place one of her hands protectively on her stomach. I noticed the small bump, I gasped in surprise; she was pregnant.

"I won't hurt you or your baby" I said soothingly "I just wanted to see you" behind her her friends had stopped trying to break down the shield. They were looking at her desperately. I looked her over properly. She looked so much like Narcissa with her hair blonde. She had the Black family eyes; her mother's eyes; my eyes.

**Little child  
>be not afraid<br>the storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
>and its candlelight beams<br>Still keep pleasant dreams  
>I am here tonight<br>**

"You are so beautiful" I breathed. I raised my hand slowly so not to scare her. I placed my hand on her cheek. She flinched a little but did not move.

"I haven't got long'' I told her "I wanted to tell you something'' she nodded "Do you remember when you were nine and you were playing in the field behind your parent's house?" I asked her. She nodded her eyes bright with wonder "Do you remember what I said to you?" I could see recognition in her eyes.

"You told me you loved me" she answered. I smiled, happy that she remembered "You told me that no matter what you said or do to me that you will always love me" she cried. I wrapped my arms around her back, pulling her into my embrace.

"That's right. No matter what Nymphadora you remember that. I love you and always will'' I cried "I love you so much Nymphadora Lupin" I told her using her new Surname. Finally her arms wrapped around me.

"I love you too Aunt Bella" I gasped. She said the four words I never expected to hear came out of her mouth.

"You're going to be a great mother Nymphadora" I pulled away. The mark on my arm started to burn.

**Little child  
>be not afraid<br>the wind makes creatures of our trees  
>and the branches to hands<br>they're not real, understand  
>and I am here tonight <strong>

"Bella he's calling us, we have to go" my husband shouted desperately. He looked around, making sure we weren't seen.

"I love you Nymphadora" I shouted as I ran. She started crying and ran toward me.

"I love you Aunt Bella" she cried. My shield came down and her husband ran to her, catching her before she reached me. I gave her one last smile then disaparated.

**That nature is so  
>This same rain that draws you near me<br>Falls on rivers and land  
>And forest and sand<br>Makes the beautiful world that you see  
>In the morning<strong>

**For you know, once even I**  
><strong>Was a little child<strong>  
><strong>And I was afraid<strong>  
><strong>But a gentle someone always came<strong>  
><strong>To dry all my tears<strong>  
><strong>Trade sweet sleep for fears<strong>  
><strong>And to give a kiss goodnight<strong>

**Well, now I am grown**  
><strong>And these days have shown<strong>  
><strong>Rain's a part of how life goes<strong>  
><strong>But it's dark and it's late<strong>  
><strong>So I'll hold you and wait<strong>  
><strong>'til your frightened eyes do close<strong>

**And I hope that you'll know**  
><strong>That nature is so<strong>  
><strong>This same rain that draws you near me<strong>  
><strong>Falls on rivers and land<strong>  
><strong>And forests and sand<strong>  
><strong>Makes the beautiful world that you see<strong>  
><strong>In the morning<strong>

Nymphadora P.O.V

I watched as my Aunt disaparated in front of me. Remus's arms came around me before I could get any closer. I stared at the spot where she disappeared.

"Are you okay Dora?" my husband asked urgently, pulling me around to face him. He looked so scared. I couldn't answer him, words wouldn't come. I noticed the others gathering around me, their faces shocked. My legs couldn't hold anymore. Remus caught me before I fell. Sobs wracked my body. The tears came fast, as I held onto my bump. She loved me. She loved my baby. I loved her. The realization sent a shock of pain towards my heart.

"Aunt Bella" I cried looking at my husband "She loves me'' I told him even though he had heard her "She loves our baby'' I sobbed "I love her, oh god aunt Bella" She could be killed if Voldemort found out about this.j

Dora its okay" Remus soothed me. She loved me. That was my last thought before I passed out.

"**Everything's fine in the morning  
>the rain will be gone in the morning<br>but I'll still be here in the morning**

**A/N so what do you think. I got my inspiration from a story I read in here. **

**There will be a sequel.**

**Please review.**


End file.
